User talk:Godliest/Contestbox
0_o boring talk page. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:18, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :Needs moar bumpage. No one will probably be assed to make sum fun builds :/ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:25, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::I've got an idea, but how do we submit them? Is just writing the mini skill bars enough? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:27, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::Add them to your user page and just add a link. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:37, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::::kk, and also does it actually have to be able to beat anything? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:38, 9 May 2008 (EDT) Umm, give more precise rules idiat. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:43, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :Attempts to do so have been done. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:58, 9 May 2008 (EDT) —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:03, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :Whatever the fuck you do, keep in your user page. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:04, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::I do what i want :< —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:05, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::and burn in hell. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:07, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::::ei fag, you didnt say anything about links + this is suposed to fail + assacast is lame. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:21, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::::There is no point about failing? And they should be playable. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:33, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Mine is doing what you asking, make up ur mind properly about what you want ffs. ¬.¬ --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:35, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::It was just the death nova part. And the builds should be RANDOM, that doesn't mean they fail. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:38, 9 May 2008 (EDT) I repeat: RANDOM. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:40, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :It is fucking random ffs, rits die and get bombed, the get rezzed. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:42, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::The putrid flesh necro isn't! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:45, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::Fuck ya he is fucking random. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:47, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::::No. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:16, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Mine is teh different, anyway, that was a random typeup, the actual contest build will be diff. Are ranger Spirit's Strength rits allowed btw? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 17:48, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yep, while not extremely random they are non-meta enough to fit. Look at Infested Hydralisk for a good example too <3 [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:35, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Cool, wubs to you, I will even make you a link to it. (also, are single build allowed?) :::::::They can be, although it's preferred with teams as you can fit in lots of randomness into one team and still make it decent; however a single random build can't accomplish that. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:46, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Ok, my build also uses d-shot but not as it is usually used, my team uses it as a cheap afterspike and not as an aweasome interrupt, can I leave it like dat plxk? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 08:59, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I said exceptions are accepted - so yes in this case you may. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:02, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: th0nx <3 --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 09:19, 10 May 2008 (EDT) I win? mah builds are a lot better then oher contestant's, I win? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 10:47, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :I'll wait until I get more entires. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:07, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::when is the deadline? and my r-spike is gud aint it? ^^ --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:08, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::It's quite... synergising :p Prefer much more randomness. And the contest ends when there are enough entries to judge it properly. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:49, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Randomness =\= suckyness, you cant win HA without certain things like wards make haste etc. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:53, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Yes you can... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:54, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::you cant, need snares and speed buffs and all the lame shit you put on random stuffs. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:57, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::You said "Wards" and "Make Haste", not "Snares" and "Speed Buffs". ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:59, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::And you ricky are too stupid to understand what I meant....... ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 20:28, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::that needs to go on grinsh's epic quotes page. 19px*Jebus* Is 16:09, 14 July 2008 (EDT) needs moar fail shameless bump. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:48, 16 May 2008 (EDT) needs even moar fail shamelesser bump. 19px*Jebus* Is 19:02, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :at this time? It's only i whose online. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 19:03, 16 May 2008 (EDT) Guess what time it is? ITS PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! WHERE HE AT WHERE HE AT WHERE HE AT WHERE HE AT THERE HE GO THERE HE GO THERE HE GO THERE HE GO PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT! 19px*Jebus* Is 19:07, 16 May 2008 (EDT) Suggestions for upcoming contests Go here. Add idea and sign, nub. Rules are decided by Godly. *Godbox makes two new skills for each profession and we make builds centered around those skills. 19px*Jebus* Is 15:31, 14 July 2008 (EDT) *Best build makable with 3 professions. 19px*Jebus* Is 15:31, 14 July 2008 (EDT) *6 skillbar team or just a 6 skillbar build --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:35, 14 July 2008 (EDT) *Best 8 to 16 skill build that tells a story. Example: here 19px*Jebus* Is 16:08, 14 July 2008 (EDT) *All skills do double damage and heal for twice as much. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:32, 14 July 2008 (EDT) *You may have 2 elite skills. Solo/Team 19px*Jebus* Is 15:38, 24 July 2008 (EDT) *You may take a skill and one skill only from a third profession. The skill has its corresponding attribute treated as 12. Solo/Team. The skill may not be PvE only. 19px*Jebus* Is 15:38, 24 July 2008 (EDT) *PvE-only skills are now allowed in HA! (im just picturing ursanway vs ursanway) The following skills are not allowed: Cry of Pain. Celestial Skills. Signet of Capture. godliest will decide more. 19px*Jebus* Is 15:38, 24 July 2008 (EDT) *Blocking is removed from teh game. All skills htat just blocked (Guardian, Aegis, DA) are removed. All skills that used to trigger on block now trigger on next attack hitting (for example, shiled bash now does the next melee attack skill used against you causes knockdown and is disables for 20 seconds). Gladiators defense now does damage per melee attack. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 14:31, 25 July 2008 (EDT) **lern2spell fool. 19px*Jebus* Is 15:23, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ***Spelling is for teh nubs. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:25, 25 July 2008 (EDT) *In GvG and HA, the same proffesion cannot be used more than once, make a viable build for HA/GvG that can adjust to this situation. (Basically you can't have 2 warriors or 2 monks etc. Frosty No U! 14:34, 25 July 2008 (EDT) *Certain spirits now become Environmental effects in HA. Ill let Godliest decide the spirits, but good ones would be Infuriating heat, Quicksand, QZ, or NR/Tranq. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 14:39, 25 July 2008 (EDT) *Creatures spawn in the middle of a map (TA, RA, HA, whatev.) continuously. Godly decides waht they are, (minotaurs, hydras, smoke phantoms, GLINT, ROTSCALE) 19px*Jebus* Is 14:42, 25 July 2008 (EDT) *Characters come into play with 30% death penalty. 19px*Jebus* Is 14:42, 25 July 2008 (EDT) *There are no more primary attributes. All skills from those attributes are moved to something else. Divine Favor skills are moved to Healing Prayers. Leadership -> Motivation. Fast Casting -> Inspiration. Mysticism -> Wind Prayers. Expertise -> Wilderness Survival. Soul Reaping -> Death Magic. Spawning Power -> Communing. Strenth -> Tactics. Energy Storage -> Fire Magic. Critical Strikes -> Deadly Arts. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 14:49, 25 July 2008 (EDT) *Design a map (Hero's Ascent, Team Arenas, Random Arenas, GvG or Hero battles only. Combination of Team Arenas and Random Arenas are fine).-- The Gates Assassin 15:28, 25 July 2008 (EDT) *Design an environmental effect.-- The Gates Assassin 15:28, 25 July 2008 (EDT) *Design a boss-- The Gates Assassin 15:28, 25 July 2008 (EDT) *Design a PvP Arena/Match Type.-- The Gates Assassin 15:28, 25 July 2008 (EDT) *Design the moveset of a profession of choice as if it was in SSBB. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 07:12{GMT}26-07-MMVIII *Best team build with a composition of "Other" or "Archived" category builds. Elites must be kept the same. 19px*Jebus* Is 12:05, 26 July 2008 (EDT) *Make a normal build except you have acess to your secondary profession's primary att.ComfortOsprey 15:21, 28 July 2008 (EDT) **Thats basically Wizardboy's dual primary contest exept u dont get access to their runes/insignias. 19px*Jebus* Is 16:58, 28 July 2008 (EDT) *Every attribute automatically becomes 12, not including runes/headpieces. 19px*Jebus* Is 16:58, 28 July 2008 (EDT) *Every time a creature dies (including spirits, minions) a lv 25 masterless Flesh Golem appears there. The following skills are not allowed:Verata's Aura, Verata's Gaze. 19px*Jebus* Is 16:58, 28 July 2008 (EDT) *12 man or 6 man GvG builds. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 18:34, 30 July 2008 (EDT) *Every character automatically is enchanted with Death Nova forever, it is not treated as an enchantment in this form but as an environmental effect, they can be enchanted by another player with Death Nova to have double the effect. 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 22:21, 30 July 2008 (EDT) *All players cannot use staves/wands, only bows/spears/swords/hammers/axes/daggers/scythes/shields. 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 22:21, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :Now Where'd I put my totem axe?ComfortOsprey 06:38, 1 August 2008 (EDT) *Every player has an additional 75% chance to critical but attacks 33% slower and cannot increase their attack speed. 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 22:21, 30 July 2008 (EDT) *No weapons. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 10:45, 1 August 2008 (EDT) *design an 8-man team where everyone has the same skillbar.--Reason.decrystallized 09:51, 2 August 2008 (EDT) **so basically its rush with 8 melee or try to outpressure by wanding with 8 monks/rits lol. 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 13:54, 2 August 2008 (EDT) :::i was thinking more along the lines of either spartanway, E/mo's, or /rt's, or similar. and mainly for pve, since that's more for goofing around and pvp is more srs bsns.--Reason.decrystallized 08:04, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Objections to suggestions for upcoming contest To infested's suggestion of a 6 bar skill team, thats basically Guild Wars:Limited with one more skill. 19px*Jebus* Is 15:39, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :errr, that could be..but...so? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:41, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::so its not original enough. 3 IN INNOVATION 19px*Jebus* Is 15:43, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::but at limited u could only make a stand-alone build for pve or a ta team...here u will have more oppertunities..5 imo --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:46, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::kk fine. 19px*Jebus* Is 16:08, 14 July 2008 (EDT) godly u need to come back from your vacation u bastard. 19px*Jebus* Is 14:32, 25 July 2008 (EDT) FROSTY NO HA 2 MONK BACKLINE GASP 19px*Jebus* Is 14:37, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :No 2 monk backline whatsoever, makes for interesting decisions (ie WoH monk or RC) Frosty No U! 14:42, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::AH, we are gonna have to use rit or mesmer healers! AHHH!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 14:52, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::ECHO MENDING FTW!!!!! 19px*Jebus* Is 14:53, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::WoH/Prot hybrid with a N/Rt that uses spirits with Mend Body and Soul and a few spirits scattered through the build. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 14:57, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::::2 monk backline can barely hold up an 8 man team, rit healer can barely hold up a 4 man team U fail. lol but heres how i see it: 1x SoR Signet Me/Mo Supporter 1x WoD Restor N/Rt Healer 1x HB Heal Party Mo/E GoLE Healer imo. 19px*Jebus* Is 15:18, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :Sway. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 15:20, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::Has 3 rit healers. Not allowed due to frosty's rules. 19px*Jebus* Is 15:22, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::2 rit healers and a spirit/expel rit. Also, 5 rangers works perfectly /sarcasm --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:23, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Point was N/Rt is viable in HA. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 15:30, 25 July 2008 (EDT) Best team build with a composition of "Other" or "Archived" category builds. Elites must be kept the same. That looks really strange, you could just take an archived build and change like one skill on each bar. Frosty No U! 12:07, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :Think about it, fox's promise was archived but the backbone was fox's promise. 19px*Jebus* Is 12:08, 26 July 2008 (EDT) gvg is 12 man or 6 man we're from urgoz or hardmode gvg. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 16:31, 30 July 2008 (EDT) godliest fucking listen to our goddamn responses on contest suggestions. Imight be 19pxEnter my contest! 11:21, 8 August 2008 (EDT) this current contest sucks tbh. too hard to make a team build where 7 people have the same bars, that makes everyone have to be part healer. basically your only options are chargeway, xinraeway, and some kind of monkway. I is 19pxEnter my contest! 13:30, 21 August 2008 (EDT)